Jealousy
by VoidPouette
Summary: Klaine - When there is jealousy, there is something more, right?


**Title : Jealousy**

**Ship : Kurt/Blaine**

**Rating : M**

**Note :** _Okay guys... So I have to tell, I'm not English. I'm sure you aren't going to doubt about it because of all my mistakes but anyway, it's just a try. So what do you think of it?_

_Enjoy your time here. Xxx_

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the kitchen and looked at Blaine, drinking his Latte.<p>

"I don't understand why it's a problem for you."

"Because" Blaine said, frowning, "I don't want you to be near him. We don't know how he can react!"

"But he apologized! I truly believe he knows he was wrong. I'm sure he has changed..."

"I still don't understand why YOU have to do it."

Kurt sighed and swallowed his last sip of his coffee. He had expected that this conversation would be hard. Learn to Blaine that he had to help Karofsky with his French lessons wasn't a good topic for a conversation. He knew Blaine didn't like the guy. Could he blame him for that? Even after telling him that Karofsky cried in front of him, Blaine still didn't accept that Kurt spend time with the footballer.

Kurt put his coffee cup in the sink and leaned against it.

"Because I'm the best in French. Listen.. It's just for a couple hours per week, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing! I don't want you to do it."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine put his cup away.

"I mean : I don't want you to do it."

"I said I will!"

"You won't" Blaine said, his gaze in Kurt's.

"Listen to me, Blaine Anderson, you can't tell me what I have to do or not. I said I'll do it, I'll do it."

"No."

"It's ridiculous" Kurt sighed, raising his arms. "You are ridiculous, you are completely unreasonable."

"I don't care."

"I'm disappointed in you, Blaine. I didn't think you are the kind of guy who doesn't give second chance" Kurt said, turning back against the sink.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a chair and a second later, he was pressed against the sink by the body of Blaine. He encircled his waist and breathed hard against his ear.

"What do you mean by second chance?" Blaine muttered angrily.

"Blaine... let me go..."

"No. What do you mean by second chance?"

"Blaine..."

"I don't want you to have a second chance with him" Blaine said, hugging Kurt tighter. "I don't want you to spend time with him. I don't want you to go away from me..."

"I don't g-"

"Yes, you do! Now, you're back to McKingley, we don't see each other anymore because you have to sing with your friends, and between the school, the distance... I don't want you to spend your free-time with him. I want you to spend it with me. I...I miss you too much for being okay with it."

"Blaine, let me look at you" Kurt said, caressing Blaine's hands.

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend. He slowly caressed his face, his jaw, his cheeks, his eyelids and he felt tears on his fingers.

"Blaine, please, look at me. Baby, look at me..."

Blaine raised his head but didn't look at Kurt. There were tears on his face and it broke Kurt's heart.

"Please, don't worry, baby. I could spend all my free time with Karofsky and it would never change what I feel for you. I'll always love you. Always. Every minute, every second."

Blaine looked at him with his sad eyes.

"When I'm at school, I think about you and I wonder what you're doing. I imagine you're writing lyrics for a new song or you're with the Warblers and you're singing with them. When I'm at the glee club, I always hope you are somewhere in the class and you can see me. When a song is over, I still look for you because even if I know you're not here, I want to know if you liked the song or not. You are in my head and in my heart. Always and forever. It doesn't matter where I am or who I am with because you're always here" Kurt said, putting a hand of Blaine on his chest where he could feel his heart beating.

Blaine looked his hand then Kurt's eyes. He brought his mouth close to Kurt's and brushed his lips.

"I'm sorry" Blaine muttered. "I didn't think I could be jealous like that. It's just... I love you."

"I love you too" Kurt whispered.

They kissed gently, with all the tenderness of the world. Blaine's face in Kurt's hands and Kurt's waist in Blaine's arms. The perfect place for both of them.

"And you know" Kurt said few minutes later, when the kiss were over. "I think... you...being jealous... I think it's pretty sexy."

"Really?" Blaine grinned.

"Hmm hmm" Kurt said, pushing Blaine's body closer to him. "Very sexy"

"Oh.. Well, I'm jealous. Very jealous. Extremely jealous." Blaine whispered, putting his hands under Kurt's shirt.

"Show me how"

Suddenly, Blaine grabbed his boyfriend, lifted him and placed him against the edge of the sink. Kurt wrapped his legs around the waist of Blaine to be closer to him and kissed him feverishly.

"Show me..."

Blaine groaned, opened the zipper of the pants of Kurt and grabbed his penis.

"Show me Blaine..."

He bit his neck, scratched his back, caressed his chest...

"Blaine...Oh!.."

He came and went, came and went, harder and harder. They both sighed, groaned, demanded more. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, biting his lower lip, playing with his tongue, catching it and letting it go without never stopping.

"You're mine" Blaine muttered against Kurt's mouth. "And I'm gonna show you why you want to be mine forever..."

He kissed the neck of Kurt while he took off his jeans and lowered his boxers. He looked intensely his boyfriend, gave him a charming smile and licked his lips. Seconds later, his mouth worked on what his hand had already begun.

"Oh my God... Blaine.. Don't stop...I can't...Blaine...BLAINE!"

* * *

><p><em>An opinion? :D <em>


End file.
